irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten dreams
Plot summary Zik,Menami,LIR,Lurk,and Jib are visited by a robot in a dream. The robot warns them about the future. This rp takes place after Nubby stubby nasty Bee-bots . Transcript * *One day in Jib's awful little base on the childlike planet home to seizurific Ooo* *9:05Ametrineskies(brb *9:05Mysteriousjillguy( *dies* *9:05YourFavoriteFangirl(poor jib 's base *9:05Invader JibJib: ....Wow, suddenly I feel like I'm pressured to say something..oh well. *Ametrineskies has left the chat. *9:05Mysteriousjillguy *A broken bee bot is on the floor* * * It twitches* *9:06Invader JibJib: ..*Sigh* *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *A huge pile of bees seems to cover the floor* *9:06YourFavoriteFangirl(who wants something amazing while we wait for mistu *(; ; *9:07LIRLIR(Idk) *9:07Invader Jib(Sure) *9:07YourFavoriteFangirl(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX8dF6L4wyk *9:07Invader JibJib: ...Why is it always MY base, anyway? *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *A puff of purple smoke seems to come from Jib's collar* *9:08Invader JibJib: . . . *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *It smells like smelly pork* *9:09Invader JibJib: What in.. *Jib: That reminds me of something.. *LIRLIR has left the chat. *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *9:09Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a brick flys at Jib's head* *9:09Ametrineskies(Do thou dislike me~? *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:10Mysteriousjillguy( No,we were just starting on Jib's part.. *9:10YourFavoriteFangirl(a wild mISTU APPEARED *9:10LIRLIR.. *9:10Ametrineskies(Starting without me~? *9:10Mysteriousjillguy( USE A MASTER BALL. IT"S A LEGENDARY. *9:10Ametrineskies(*deflects them all* >:U *Invader Jib has left the chat. *9:10Invadervax(A wild Block of Cheese appeared!) *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( *elevator music* Please wait for Jib.exe to restart. *9:11YourFavoriteFangirl(cHEESE *9:11Ametrineskies(*Toontown elevator music* *9:11Invadervax(MIZ THAT TOUHOU SONG IS SO GOOD IT'S BLOWING MY SOCKS OFF* *9:11YourFavoriteFangirl(*Misty appears* *Insert VP battle theme* *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( NO VAX. *9:11YourFavoriteFangirl(OH YAY:D *9:12Ametrineskies(*grabs blowdrier and waves it at Vax's socks* *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( I don't care what your eyes say. YOU DONOT HAVE SOCKS. *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDD *9:12Invadervax(...) *(I have socks.) *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(I love Sleeping Terror *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( You don't. If you do,I'll be forced to call president man from president land. *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(:3 *9:12Invadervax(I do.) *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Simple. Those are weather baloons! *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Err..SWAMP GAS *( CONTINUE *9:13Invader Jib(Sorry, internet disconnected for no reason..) *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( THe brick flew at Jib's vunerable head *9:13Ametrineskies(A WILD JIB has appeared! What will you do? >Attack >Try to Communicate >Throw JibberBall >Run Away Flailing Arms And Pterodactyl Screeching *9:13Invadervax(Well, I HAD socks, until the awesomeness of that song blew them off.) *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( You mean WEATHER BALLONS *( SWAMP GAS *9:14Invadervax(...) *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( Umm *9:14Invader JibJib: OW..What..I don't.. *9:14Invadervax(NO. SOCKS. XD) *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( An experimental government aircraft *9:14Ametrineskies(*attacks Jib* :U *9:14YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( Disguised as a sock *9:15Invadervax(SOCKY WOCKIES.) *9:15Ametrineskies(I am obviously an experimental government aircraft What else would I be?) *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a pile of bricks fly out of the air,knocking Jib out* *9:15YourFavoriteFangirl(a YOUKAI *9:15Ametrineskies(pffftotallynot) *9:15Invader Jib(Socks have crazy magical power that would blow your mind) *9:15Ametrineskies(My minds already been blown I dont have one *9:15Invader JibMep: ...*Sigh* *Slams head into wall* *9:15Mysteriousjillguy( LIES! SEND THESE LOONATICS TO THE LOONEY BIN OF LOONINESS FOR LOONS *( I assure you citizens,those were just experimental government weather swamp gas aircrafts. *9:16Ametrineskies(Send the loonatics to the loco local looney bin of local looniness for loons *9:16Invader Jib(You're just jealous of people who have went on the awesome quest that is done to acquire socks man) *(@Lurk *9:16YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *9:17Ametrineskies(Yes. *(I have gathered the legendary socks along the way... *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( IT's time to move on everyone! THERE ARE NO SOCKS *9:17Ametrineskies(Fuzzy Socks) *9:17LIRLIRI got my mind song to loop on my Kindle Fire *9:17Invader Jib(True story: If you beat Earthbound without taking any damage, you get a sock at the end) *Invadervax has left the chat. *9:17LIRLIRGreat *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( Ok *9:17YourFavoriteFangirl(wOW REALLY *9:17Ametrineskies(waow *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( Continue before we resort to puns.. *9:18LIRLIRVax left *I Can wait, though *9:18Invader Jib(..Jib is the only character in the rp yet there's no required cast) *9:18Mysteriousjillguy( Vax doesn't have to come in if he leaves. *9:18YourFavoriteFangirl(Vax aint gonna rp. *9:18LIRLIRTrue *9:18Mysteriousjillguy( @Jib *9:18LIRLIROk continue *^_^ listens to the dbe into * *intro *9:19Invader Jib(Well, Jib is knocked out, so..) *9:19Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly,Jib awakens on a bridge in the dream zone* *9:19Invader JibJib: What the- *Jib: Oh..THIS thing again..*Sigh* *Looks around* *9:21Mysteriousjillguy *Jib feels something poke him* * *FRom behind* *9:21Invader JibJib:....>.< *Turns around* *9:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh it's you. *9:21Invader JibJib: Uhh-huuuh... *9:21Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is holding a plasma cannon the size of a truck* *9:22Ametrineskies(Wait *(How do you HOLD THAT *9:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh sorry,I thought you were one of those irken dream monster thingies. *9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(..wOULDNT THAT COLLAPSE ON HIM *9:22Ametrineskies^) *9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(oh wait this is a dream *Invadervax has joined the chat. *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk throws the cannon,effortlessly* *Lurk throws the cannon,effortlessly* *9:22Ametrineskies(..Zik's Dreamworld doesnt make much sense either now does it *9:22Invader JibJib: ...Well, you could try not breaking the laws of physics. *9:22Mysteriousjillguy( IZ LOGIC FGFHG *9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(..Yep *9:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Come out of my Backpack! Your smell is making me sick. * *Lurk's backpack drips pickle juice* *9:23LIRLIRLIR: *falls out* HAI! *9:23Invader JibJib: ....You put your SIR unit in a backpack? *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes...? *9:24LIRLIRLIR: DUH! *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:So we're in the dream zone..eh..? *9:24Invader JibJib: The what..? Uh, sure.. *9:24LIRLIRLIR: *grabs a passing butterfly and eats it, chewing noisily* *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,random people should be coming here soon.. *Lurk:I just hope one of those people isn't the mutant bo- *9:25Invader JibJib: Wait, what? *9:25LIRLIRLIR: Nom nom nom. *9:25AmetrineskiesZik: *appears from a portal, jumps on top of him* HIYAAAH! *9:26LIRLIRLIR: *takes the butterfly out, but it's a different color and perfectly alive* *9:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:AUGHHH *9:26Invader JibJib: I just remember getting knocked out by bricks..*Turns to Lurk* Hey, that wasn't you throwing stuff, was it? *9:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:GRGGGHHHH ZIK! *9:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Falls out of Zik's portal* on<;; *9:26LIRLIR *The butterfly flies away* *9:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:AUGHHH MY SPINE! *9:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIK WHY. *9:26AmetrineskiesZik: *flips him down to the ground*... Oh, its yew. *9:26Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's spiderlegs come out,they push him upward* *9:27AmetrineskiesZik: GRAG! *jumps off*.. Hmm! *9:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Believe me Jib,I would've done that myself. BUt it wasn't me. *9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Sits up*.. *9:27AmetrineskiesZik: ..Dowat? *9:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Infact,I got hit by concrete slabs a few mintutes ago. *9:27LIRLIRLIR: *9:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:So did LIR. IT hurt. *9:28LIRLIRLIR: THE PAIN MADE ME SMILE *9:28MysteriousjillguyVoice from behind:So did I. *9:28Invader JibJib: Well, that explains nothing.. *9:28AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks around*.. So we're in tha dream zo-- ..? *9:28Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk turns around* *9:28AmetrineskiesZik: *turns around* >>! *9:28LIRLIRLIR: HI PERSON *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Well, fine, just ignore me-- ..*Turns around* *9:29Mysteriousjillguy *A hideous pig man with crustacean legs sprouting out of his Back stands tall,his mouth foaming acid* *Pig man:Haughjllkfgg *9:29Invader JibJib: .... *9:29AmetrineskiesZik: ...Helo. ._. *9:29LIRLIRLIR: I LIKE YOU *bites pig man* *9:29MysteriousjillguyVoice from afar:OH DEAR DREAM ESSENCE. WRONG UNIVERSE. REPEAT. WRONG UNIVERSE. *Pig man:AUGHH GET OFFA MEH. *9:29AmetrineskiesZik: FOURTH WAAAAAAAAAALLL!! *9:30Mysteriousjillguy *THe pig man shoots acid at Zik* *9:30Invader JibJib: That thing reminds of something..I dunno what... *9:30LIRLIRLIR: WHEEE *floats off and onto the bridge* *9:30AmetrineskiesZik: HEY!? *flips back to avoid it* *9:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! GET OFF THE FILTHY THING! *9:30LIRLIRLIR: I did. *9:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...e-e!!! *9:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out a plasma cannon* * *Lurk fires it,a purple blast of energy flies into the pig man's chest* *Pig man:AUGGHH HHOFHGHOFGH *9:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..I coulda defeated it. *9:31LIRLIRLIR: BUT YOU DIDN'T. *9:31MysteriousjillguyPig man: NOOOOOOO..wait..I SEE A LIGHT. * *THe pig man falls over,bleeding acid* *9:31Invader JibJib: I could've defeated it to..you know.. *9:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..*floats up*.. Ewgh. *Invadervax has left the chat. *9:31LIRLIRLIR: YAYYYYY! YAY DEATH *9:32MysteriousjillguyPig man:WAit....that's not a light..it's....IT"S REFLECTED LIGHT FROM A BUTCHER KNIGHT. *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *knife* *9:32Invader JibJib: I just have to figure out how that guy carries a plasma canon around with him everywhere..*looks at Lurk's backpack* *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Ziiiiik. e-e *9:32MysteriousjillguyPIg man:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE BUTCHER..AUGHHHH *9:32AmetrineskiesZik: ..Don' ask what's goin on *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *THe pig man dissolves into foam* *Lurk:What the he- *9:32LIRLIRLIR: *eats the foam* *9:32AmetrineskiesZik: *picks her up*.. *sets on back* *9:32MysteriousjillguyVoice:Sorry bout that. *9:33Invader JibJib: What in- *9:33LIRLIRLIR: NOM NOM NOM *eats foam* *9:33AmetrineskiesZik: ..In all the Dreamworlds Ive been in. *9:33Invader JibJib: Dreamworlds..what- *9:33Mysteriousjillguy *A robot floats over(http://irken-fanon-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lizard_men_who_wear_tunics_001.png *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..why'd you take me here *Menami: e0e *9:33MysteriousjillguyRobot:*has a high pitched voice* *9:33AmetrineskiesZik: ..I didn't. The portal did.. *9:34MysteriousjillguyRobot:My creator brought you here for an important message. *9:34LIRLIRLIR: *runs over to the robot, drooling the foam* *9:34AmetrineskiesZik: ..If its emportent enouf that my own portalway led me here.. *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... i wanna go back to your dreamworld. *9:35MysteriousjillguyRobot:A very special one indeed...he warns a deadly catastrophe. One that threatens the Omniverse,Multiverse,whateva ya call it... *9:35Invader JibJib: Oh, so HE threw stuff at me, huh? *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ...*raises hand* Is it from Bhava-agra *9:35MysteriousjillguyRobot:ITSELF. *Shady shadows* *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Zik, Heaven isn't harmful *9:35LIRLIR *The robot is caked in the foam now* *9:35MysteriousjillguyRobot:Spooky ain't it? No seriously,you gotta hear the message. Or we'll all die. *9:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..what about tenshi- *Zik: ..*blinks*.. *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... o_o;;; *9:36Invader JibJib: Okay, give me the STUPID message then, so I can go home.. @Robot *9:36MysteriousjillguyRobot:Now we must see my master's home. *9:36LIRLIR *The robot is caked in the foam now* *9:36AmetrineskiesZik: I agree to dis azmuch as I agree to workin for someone. *9:36MysteriousjillguyRobot:Inorder to get there..first..imagine yourself in a phyedelic valley. *9:36LIRLIRLIR: Is there food in it? *9:37Invader JibJib: ........... *9:37MysteriousjillguyRobot:You're in an old car or something. And it's full of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. *9:37Invader JibJib: None of this makes any sense! How does that even- *9:37MysteriousjillguyRobot:You're enjoying the view. Imagine it. *9:37AmetrineskiesZik: .....*raises hand* Does it have hot chicks o3o *9:37LIRLIRLIR: PICKLES *9:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:The Jib guy is right! THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME! *9:37AmetrineskiesZik: *just daydreams and droolsXD* *9:37MysteriousjillguyRobot:YES. Whatever you want in the valley. Just IMAGINE. *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Is this the jumpscare video *9:37LIRLIRLIR: *imagines* *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly a grassy pathway appears leading to a cloud* *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..;;; *9:38Invader JibJib: The message is probably gonna be like "Duh irken empire is bahd mahn" *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....oh well ;; *Imagines* *9:38MysteriousjillguyRobot:Follow me. *THe robot hovers across the pathway* *9:38Invader JibJib: ..But I didn't-*Follows anyway* *9:38AmetrineskiesZik: *too busy imagining in his own little world to care to follow* *9:38LIRLIRLIR: *floats up the pathway* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Let's leave the mutant here! Hm? *Lurk:Good idea right? *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Shoves Zik, following* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh eh...nevermind.. *9:39AmetrineskiesZik: *shoots Lurk with a barrage* No :3 *follows* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:OUCH! *9:39AmetrineskiesZik: ..*quickly puts him in Flandre's dress* *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGHHH,THAT"S IT! *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Stop harming Lurk e-e *9:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..*puts a bow on his face* *9:40MysteriousjillguyRobot:WEll,I suppose I'll wait until you stop bickering. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..=n= *9:40Mysteriousjillguy *3 hours of horrible graphic fighting later* *9:40LIRLIRLIR: Haha that sounded WRONG!! *somersaults* *9:40Ametrineskies(XDD) *9:40MysteriousjillguyRobot:*sparks* *9:40YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDD *9:40Invader JibJib: ...That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen *9:40MysteriousjillguyRobot:HHHHHHHHHH GAHHH FORGET IT. *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*twitch* *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: *aiming scythe to the robot* >:c *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *THe robot fires a tractor beam,grabbing everyone* *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: THREE HOURS- *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...CAN YOU BOTH PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE LITTLE SMEETS-- HHHHHHHHHH *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *THe tractor beam flings them all to the cloud* *9:41LIRLIRLIR: That also sounded wrong! *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:AHHHHHH! *9:41AmetrineskiesZik: ...wait three why is three everywhere.. *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH WAIT A MINTUTE- *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ;;; *9:41Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk hits a metal dome within the cloud* *9:42Invader JibJib: Can someone explain this to me- *9:42AmetrineskiesZik: Haaa-haa *smacks right into it beside Lurk* *9:42Mysteriousjillguy *THey all fall into a garden* *9:42LIRLIRLIR: *hits the garden and starts eating the flowers* *9:42AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slides down*.. *looks around the garden* *9:43Mysteriousjillguy *A decorated foutain is seen* *9:43Invader JibJib: *Sigh* Remember when logic was a thing and stuff made sense.. *9:43Mysteriousjillguy *A colorful valley with waterfalls is beyond the garden* *9:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..Nothing good happens in paradise places. I shall take my leave now! *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Grabs Zik* *9:43Mysteriousjillguy *Rainbows fill the sky* *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..If I'm going in, you are *STAREXD* *9:43AmetrineskiesZik: JIB GOOD SIR *hisses at him* What is LOGIC *(XD) *9:43YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:THis place..it..it reminds me of.. *Lurk:Fi- *9:44Invader JibJib: ..I don't know anymore honestly *9:44LIRLIRLIR: *regurgitates the flowers into Zik's face* *9:44AmetrineskiesZik: *smacks Lurk with giant scytheblade.. then being thrown up on* *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *THROWS a rock at Lurk* *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk.....FIVEHUNDRED MILES AWAY FROM PLANET IRK. *Lurk:There was a nice planet with double rainbows and-OW! *9:44AmetrineskiesZik: ..*wipes it off*.. *quick spazzshiver* GAJHJKSLAJS *Zik: ..*calm stare* *(mithuna *9:45LIRLIRLIR: *looks at Zik with a happy smile* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDD *9:45Mysteriousjillguy *A lizard man in a tunic is seen at the exit of the garden* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..;; *9:45MysteriousjillguyLizard man:Welcome my children. *9:45AmetrineskiesZik: ..YO AINT MAH DADDY *9:45Invader JibJib: *Taps foot impatiently* *9:45Mysteriousjillguy *The lizard man throws bricks at everyone instantly* *9:46Invader JibJib: OW- *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... I wasnt born from your-- AAA *9:46MysteriousjillguyRobot:Master! I have brought them! *9:46AmetrineskiesZik: ahsjkdf TAT; *9:46LIRLIRLIR: *flies up to The man* FEED MEE *bites him viciously* *9:46MysteriousjillguyMaster:WAit,who are you ago? *again* *9:46YourFavoriteFangirl(i love lir right now. *(XDDD *9:46MysteriousjillguyRobot:...Not again.. *Lurk:LIR! SMART MODE! *Lurk:ERR..I MEAN SANE! *9:46AmetrineskiesZik: ..Define "sane" :U *9:46LIRLIRLIR: *eyes go dark green* Hello. *9:47Invader JibJib: If ONE more brick gets thrown at me I swear *9:47AmetrineskiesZik: *throws brick at Jib* *9:47LIRLIRLIR: *throws brick* *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk: Well,if you're not alive you can't be sane or insane. But let's TEST THAT- *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Falls over* *9:47Invader JibJib: T_T Yeah. Shoulda seen that coming. *9:47Mysteriousjillguy *A brick flys at Lurk* *Lurk:LIZARD MAN! *Lizard man:Wait,why are they here again? *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Just lays there* qq *9:48AmetrineskiesZik: Whadya mean if I ain alive? I may be from a family of undead peeps but ya gotta listen to reasonnn *9:48Invader JibJib: WHAT DOES QQ MEEEEAN *9:48MysteriousjillguyRobot:THey're supposed to get a grave message,remember? *9:48AmetrineskiesZik: ..*jumps onto Jib's head* QQ, THE DEFINITION, SHALL NEVER BE DEFINED, SMALL OEN! *9:48MysteriousjillguyLizard man:Oh yes. Right. Umm.....Zik,Miz will be killed by- *Robot:NO! THE OTHER ONE! *9:48AmetrineskiesZik: WHAT?! *Master SparkXD* *9:48MysteriousjillguyLizard man:Oh right. OH YES! THAT! *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(misty i misread oen *(as oni *9:49Ametrineskies(Yes because Jib is Seija *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenam: ... DX?! *(XDDDD *(THAT MAKES SENSE *9:49MysteriousjillguyLiazard man:Come with us if you want to live longer. *9:49Invader JibJib: Fine.. *9:49Mysteriousjillguy *THe lizard man walks out of the garden exit,leading to a metal high tech bridge* *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I have a long life ahead of me but ok *9:49AmetrineskiesZik: *skeptical stare* *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... o-o;; *Follows* *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why should we trust him..? *9:50Invader JibJib: *Sigh* *Follows* *9:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..Im too busy dealing with my brother and my ancestors *Zik: *follows* *9:50LIRLIRLIR: sorry, Lurk. I have too much energy, i must go into stupid mode *does this* *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl("im too busy dealing with my grandpa and my great godfather" *9:50Ametrineskies(XDDD) *9:50Invader JibJib: Because there's no way out of h-*tempted to say "What's a brother"* *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:THis message better worth listening to. * *Lurk follows* *9:51LIRLIRLIR: I WANNA EAT THE MESSAGE *9:51Mysteriousjillguy *THe robot zips forward to the end of the bridge,a large metal door is there* * *THe robot's chest splits open,a power cord comes out* * *It connects with the door* *9:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..*puts on glasses and adjusts them*.. Wow he's right, I should wear these more often *Zik: ...What is. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *THe door slams open* *throwing the robot into a large dome shaped room* *Robot:WHHAAAAA *Lizard Man:WHO ARE YOU?!! *9:52AmetrineskiesZik: ...*skepticismmmm* *9:53LIRLIRLIR: *rockets by and eats the glasses, then sits on Lurk's head* *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Hides behind Zik* *9:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:Blah blah! CAn we move on with this plot please before time mysteriously freezes for days? *9:53Invader JibJib: Yeah, I hate when that happens. *9:53Mysteriousjillguy *THe door slams shut* *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..So Sakuya is near- *9:53YourFavoriteFangirl("is my babe scared" "sHUT UP" *9:53MysteriousjillguyRobot:*zips back to the group* *9:53Invader JibJib: ...Why do I somehow know who/what that is- *9:54MysteriousjillguyLizard man:*presses a button on a control consle* *9:54AmetrineskiesZik: ..*turns head to Menami.. finally noticing her*.. Is my babe scared? < *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Why do you keep referencing Touhou-- *Menami: ..SHUT UP *SLAP* *9:54MysteriousjillguyLizard man:Now,you ...umm..people I don't know are apparently linked to something..IMPORTANT. *Lurk:Wait,how do you know that? *9:54AmetrineskiesZik: ..Im already linked to Chaos himself, Dracula, and the ThreeWay Prophecy, can I not *9:55MysteriousjillguyLizard man:*throws a brick at Lurk* *9:55Invader JibJib: Oh man, not more chosen one stuff..ugh.. *9:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAWH! *9:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Im not linked to anything Except being around old people for some reason alot. *9:55Mysteriousjillguy *suddenly the ceiling opens up a panel* *9:55AmetrineskiesZik: Did I ever tell you Im probably over 200 years old? (XDDD) *9:55Mysteriousjillguy *Cords fall from the ceiling,attached to them are helmets* *9:55LIRLIRLIR: *flies up to the lizard man and regurgitates Zik's molten glasses onto his face* *9:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... wHY *(XDD *9:56Invader JibJib: ....DON'T PUT ON THE HELMETS O_O *9:56MysteriousjillguyLizard man:AUGHHHHHHH THE PAIN. *Robot:GAUGHH *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...GUISE *9:56AmetrineskiesZik: ..*takes off glasses*.. *rubs them off with shirt*.. T.T *9:56MysteriousjillguyRobot:Master must be having memory problems again! FORGET IT! *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Her attempt at Jib's voice* TEH HELMETS ARE SECRETLY BRAINWASHING PROBEZ *9:56MysteriousjillguyRobot:Computer,send master to the medical room. *9:57AmetrineskiesZik: ...*puts them back on*... *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA *falls over laughing* *9:57LIRLIRLIR: GLASSS IS GOOD FOR YOUR COMPOSURE AND BEAUTY. *9:57Invader JibJib:Brainwashing probes? Whoa, reall-Ohh... *9:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *9:57AmetrineskiesZik: ..:I *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk gets up and puts his hand of Menami's shoulder,laughing and spitting up spit* *9:57Invader JibJib: Uh.. *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:GOOD ONE MENAMI. *9:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....^^;;; *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:AHAHAHAHAHA-WAIT *Lurk:FIONNA *9:58Invader JibJib: NO *9:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... nO *9:58Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls over trembling* *Robot:WAit...these are the prototype helmets. *9:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Do I have to send you to a therapist again *9:58LIRLIRLIR: *throws up molten glass onto Lurk's face* *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:When did we go there? *Lurk:AUGHHH LIR! WHYYY?! *9:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...o_o!! *9:59LIRLIRLIR: It's good for you!! *9:59AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hrrrgh. *9:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:THats it! No pickels for a week! INstead,you'll get...CUCUMBER FLAVORED CAKE! *9:59LIRLIRLIR: *gets hit by a brick* HOOPLA! *shuts off* *9:59Mysteriousjillguy *A panel opens up on the floor,metal chairs appear* *9:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... zik dont make a cucumber joke. *10:00MysteriousjillguyRobot:Where did that brick even come from..? *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: ..CUCUMBER ROLLS~! *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO *10:00MysteriousjillguyRobot:Err...well..umm....sit in these chairs. *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: I WILL SING. *(XDDD) *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....atleastitsnotaboutnitori *10:00Mysteriousjillguy *Cords pop out of the chairs* *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: ..BUT IT IS *10:00Invader JibJib: *Sits in a char* * *chair *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NOOO *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: ..Oh I dont like those chairs *10:00MysteriousjillguyLurk sits as well* *10:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *10:00LIRLIRLIR: *gets up and eats the chair* *10:00MysteriousjillguyRobot:Listen you...umm....urkenn... *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: I am many things- *10:01Invader JibJib: Oh jeez it's probably a trap chair- *10:01LIRLIRLIR: chairs taste goood *10:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Jib how many conpspiracy theories do you have?? *10:01Invader JibJib: *Stands up* *Jib: Well..um.. *10:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*quietXD*: kapapa, kapapa, kapapa niitorii... :u *10:01MysteriousjillguyRobot:My master detected your presences from dreams. Apparently you are the ones who stop the dream world from collasping. *10:02LIRLIRLIR: *eats all the chairs* *10:02MysteriousjillguyRobot:He also said the entire Omniverse,but he said that AFTER he ..lost his mind. *Robot:I said the omniverse thing earlier to sound dramatic. *10:02AmetrineskiesZik: ..*waves hand around* People keep sayin I lost mine too!! :U *10:02MysteriousjillguyLurk:*falls on the floor* *Lurk:STOP CONSUMING CHAIRS! * *Chairs pop up from behind everyone* * *Cables connect to everyone's PAKs* *10:03Invader JibJib: ....THEY HAVE AN INFINITE SUPPLY OF CHAIRS. THAT EXPLAIN- *Jib: AGGGH WHAT THE *10:03AmetrineskiesZik: *unnecessary pterodactyl screeching* *Zik: *SPAZZ* GETITOFFIDONTLIKETHINGSTOUCHINGME. *10:03LIRLIRLIR: *gets restrained to his chair* *10:03Mysteriousjillguy *A large cable goes into LIR's head,labeled "WARNING:EMERGENCY CABLE FOR POSSIBLE POWER OVERLOAD ONLY"* * *Energy straps restrain everyone* *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!!?!?!?!?! *10:04MysteriousjillguyRobot:Now,usually this process is painless. *10:04Invader JibJib:...SEE, I TOLD YOU *10:04AmetrineskiesZik: CHAIR CONSPARIAACCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES *10:04Invader JibJib: TRAP CHAIRS! *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..OK JIB WAS RIGHT I WAS WRONG *Menami: iM SORRY TT^TT *10:04MysteriousjillguyRobot:Ignore the stains.those are from....earlier test subjects.. *10:05AmetrineskiesZik: *repeatedly smacking Jib* DX *10:05MysteriousjillguyRobot:Now to press the smallest lever in the Master's home! *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Antennae/Earbreaking SCREECH* *10:05LIRLIRLIR: WHAT ABOUT YOU, LIZARD MAN? YOU MAKE THIS A PAIN! *10:05Invader JibJib: GGHGHGHGHRDHIFHEHFEIEH *Struggling to get out* *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *THE ROBOT PULLS DOWN A LEVER THE SIZE OF A HOUSE* *10:05AmetrineskiesZik: IVE HEARD WORSE, WOMAN! >A> *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *The cables suddenly light up with green eletrcity* * *Everyone is instantly shocked* *Lurk:BGGGHHHGHKHJLJHLHJHJJLLHJJLJH *10:05AmetrineskiesZik: ...*grabs his hakkero* NYAHHUHHHHGHJASygdhj!! *drops it*.. *10:06MysteriousjillguyLURK:IT HURTS MY BRAINNNN *10:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*flailing arms, trying to grab it* *10:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...AAAAAGH! D'X *10:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk begins to cough up Fionna dolls strangely* *10:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*spazztwitch*.. whatthevore *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(guys guys ...don't kill me ok *10:06Ametrineskies(*aims hakkero* *10:06Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly everyone's eyevision goes blank *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(..i have to go *hides* *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( ..*PLASMA CANNON* *( Wait *( CAn you have 5 mintutes? *10:07Ametrineskies(..*FINAL MASTER SPARK* *10:07Mysteriousjillguy( TRy asking? *( Plz? *10:07Ametrineskies(No, her mother is an arse *(Im outta here *10:07Mysteriousjillguy( Can you atleast try? *10:07YourFavoriteFangirl(I cant >n<;; *10:07Ametrineskies(No, she can not *10:07YourFavoriteFangirl(Sorry, I ask her alot *10:07Ametrineskies(Nor she MAY *10:07LIRLIRLIR: *starts throwing up molten glass, lava, and cheese grates * *Jib:*Sees mutiple images of the future,screaming* *Jib wakes up in a bed* *Jib:WOW! That dream was horrible. *A horrible mutant lurk bursts out of the floor,screaming and failing it's tenetacles* *Mutant:BLAAURFGGGHHH *Jib:AHHHHH! *Jib wakes up again* *Jib:Wha? *The End* Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Irken Conquest Category:Season 2